


Just Friends!

by xanemarths



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: "Platonic" displays of affection, "platonic" bedsharing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Public Display of Affection, except they're basically already in love but also in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanemarths/pseuds/xanemarths
Summary: In which Fury and Levin share way too much pda to really be "just friends", and it drives Sigurd up a wall.





	Just Friends!

**Author's Note:**

> No one else will write me the Levinfury goods I desire so I guess I have to do it mySELF.
> 
> There's obviously a degree of exaggeration here in this fic, but like, it's for humorous effect, so,
> 
> To understand parts of this fic, please understand that my headcanon Levin height is 5'4, and my headcanon Fury height is 6'1

“No, no, he's actually the prince of Silesia,” Fury tells Sigurd, quite earnestly, her fingers idly carding through the long, wispy-looking strands of said prince's hair. Levin, for his part, is having a rare moment of stillness; with his eyes closed, he's a perfect picture of dazed contentment.

Sigurd blinks.

“Oh! He never told me that,” he says, fixing Levin with a mildly disappointed look. Despite his eyes being closed, the bard-prince somehow seems to still be capable of sensing this look, and he responds with a shrug.

“Must've just slipped my mind.”

This is a good enough answer for Sigurd, even if it makes Fury drop her chin to Levin’s shoulder and start whispering questions at him, fingers still deeply tangled in his hair. It's enough to make Sigurd question other, less obvious things. “So, did you… _know_ Levin, before he ran away from Silesia?”

Fury raises her head and smiles. “Oh, yes!” she says. Her hands move to scratch behind Levin’s ears, and from the look on his face, if he were a cat he'd be purring. “We were best friends. We grew up together.”

Her hands start to move away from Levin, and he gives a distraught whine at the sudden lack of contact. Almost instantly, her hands are back in his hair, and he gives a pleased chirp at that.

Sigurd nods, completely understanding. “Oh! Are you two lovers, then?”

Fury freezes entirely, and Levin tears himself away from her hands with a violent fit of cough-laughter. “What? No!”

"No!"

They both proclaim, eerily in sync with each other.

Sigurd is not so convinced.

* * *

“Ethlyn, Ethlyn I swear.” Sigurd casts a cautious glance around the dining hall, before surreptitiously pointing in the direction of a certain duo. “There is _absolutely no way_ that those two aren't even a little bit into each other.

Ethlyn raises both her eyebrows, and smirks. “You sure, Sigurd? Looks like they're engaged in perfectly normal platonic best friend activity to me!” Beside her, Cuan nods solemnly, for emphasis.

Sigurd is not having her games today, though. “He's literally sitting in her lap,” he hisses through grit teeth, glancing in the direction of Levin and Fury - he's giggling now, and so is she, and Fury leans down to press her forehead into his mess of curls with a big smile on her face. Sigurd turns back to Ethlyn, a firm look on his face. Ethlyn rests her chin in her hands, looking quite serious.

“You do have a point,” she says, as though she had not also already noticed this and written it down somewhere for safe-keeping. She continues staring behind him and nodding for a few moments longer, before her head goes very still and her eyes go very wide.

“Uh. Don't look now, Sigurd, because your eyes are too pure and virginal to watch this - but she literally just fed him off her plate, I think. It's really saccharine and gross.”

Sigurd groans, and lets his head bang against the table.

* * *

“Good morning!” Sigurd calls, waving brightly at Levin; in truth, he sounds a lot more chipper than he truly feels. The early morning chill in Silesia leaves him constantly feeling put-off every time he wakes up, but Levin’s ridiculous bedhead and half-awake drowsy face are enough to make anyone smile.

“Mornin’,” says Levin with a half-hearted wave; a few seconds later, the door to his quarters opens behind him, and out comes Fury, also looking quite drowsy. The pegasus knight stands right behind him, allowing herself to droop down until she can use the top of his head as a chinrest. Sigurd stares, flabbergasted.

“She - was she - was she just, in your room!? Did she spend the night there, or?”

Levin shrugs, entirely nonchalant about the whole thing.”Yeah. Spent the whole night here. Like. Sleepin’ together, as, y’know, best friends do.”

Sigurd is on the verge of going ballistic.

* * *

The day has finally come. It's finally here. It's finally happened.

Levin and Fury admitted that they were in love with each other.

The sigh of relief that swept through the army is clearly palpable, and Sigurd watches with no shortage of amusement as gold trades hands, a sign that he wasn’t the only one who’d sensed what was going on. If his own pockets are a bit heavier today, then… well, surely Levin couldn’t hold it against him if he bought a few more toys for his baby son.

But first, he would have to congratulate the new couple. Levin was his friend, after all! Not to mention he was a man in an important position of foreign government now. It would do well to establish good relations!

It doesn’t take long to find them; they’re snuggled up in a bundle of blankets by the fire, Fury’s arms wrapped tightly around Levin’s chest, cheek resting in his hair. Levin is beaming brighter than the sun, and his leg keeps eagerly tapping the ground, too excited to stay still.

“Congratulations!” Sigurd tells them, smiling his own trademarked princely and charismatic smile; his eyes twinkle with mischief. Levin grins up at him, eyes dancing with excitement; Fury looks up as well, though the joy in her eyes seems slightly quieter, more content. “I heard you two finally got together! How’s it feeling, lovebirds?”

“Great!” Levin exclaims. “It just, it all kinda spilled out, y’know? On the spot! Didn’t even think she’d say yes, or feel the same!”

“Mmhm! And I never thought he felt that way about _me_ , and before that I just sort of resigned myself to my feelings being unrequited,” Fury admits.

“But they’re not! She said yes! Who could have guessed?” says Levin, snuggling even deeper into Fury’s hold.

“It came entirely out of the left field,” she agrees, combing through his hair, every so often pressing a quick kiss to his brow.

Sigurd feels a muscle inside his face twitching.

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, hypocrites that they are:
> 
> Sigurd and Deirdre: chastely hold hands  
> Levin and Fury, with Levin literally sitting in Fury's lap: [start yelling about too much pda]


End file.
